The Titans of Jump City
by LanSamsonite
Summary: My own version of the Teen Titans. The story focuses on the personalities and their relationship changes as they are being hunted down by Deathstroke. Going to have some BBRae, RobStar and a bunch of easter eggs. Enjoy!
1. CHAPTER 1 - BANK

This is a story I been thinking for a while to write about, but never really started doing so since I have never wrote fanfic before. Buuuuut after thinking for a while I decided that if I posted my story here, it would force me to keep writing it. I modified the Teen Titans a little bit (you will see how), but I hope you guys like it and comment on it. Rated T for coarse language. If it looks good I´ll probably write the chapters more often, and hope to bring them as fast as possible. Thanks and hope you enjoy :3. (I don't own the Teen Titans)

CHAPTER 1 - BANK

The sound of a helicopter and panicked civilians was all Beast Boy could hear falling from the sky. As he fell, he saw 3 men staring at computer screens on top of the bank's rooftop. Just before he crashed, he spread his wings and soared right above the robbers, transforming back to human and landing right in front of them. The men looking incredibly surprised by his presence.

"Bet you have never seen a naked green kid with pointy ears before" he joked. The men stared at him in confusion before one of them reached for his gun and aimed at the green teenager. Beast Boy put his hands in the air

"C'mon I don't look THAT gross nude" Beast Boy said before morphing into a fly. As soon as this happened the man panicked and started shooting recklessly. Beast Boy casually flyed behind the man with the gun and morphed into a gorilla, immediately grabbing him by his head and using him as a bat to smash the other 2 robbers, a few moments later punching his chest in victory. After leaving the robbers unconscious, the gorilla held one of the men upside down and shook him until his pants came off. Back in human form, the changeling awkwardly put on the pants and walked away with a smile on his face.

###############

"Azarath. Metrion. ZINTHOS" Raven channeled her powers, covering herself in black energy and going through 12 feet of cement until she reached the vault room. She felt the distress of the robbers holding money bags when the room became black and a 19 year old hooded girl phased through the wall. She floated there for a while before her eyes turned red and immediately casted dark energy on the money bags and used them as punching bags against the robbers, launching them all over the room. The whole room shook and the men yelled in pain. Raven kept her expressionless face.

"Stop resisting arrest" She said in her sarcastic, throaty voice as she kept smashing everyone else in the room against walls.

###############

"Where the fuck are they?" The man in the front seat looked at his watch and was getting impatient, pick-up was scheduled to be 30 seconds ago.

"Think the Titans got them?" The second man asked. After that comment, loud footsteps followed by valve exhausts could be heard outside. The men in the van stood silent as they heard the noises getting closer by the second. The drivers started sweating in panic. Moments later, a large dark-skinned man covered in metal landed right in front of the van.

"How come ya'll aren't running by now?" Cyborg asked, putting his robotic arms in the air.

The driver panicked, putting the van in reverse and pressed down on the gas pedal. Cyborg held the front of the van to stop their escape. Various valves exhausted as he lifted the van over his head, flipping it upside down while the drivers screamed in horror.

"BOO-YAA" Cyborg chanted as the roof of the van landed on the asphalt.

##############

The Bank's main floor was full of scared hostages. Five masked and armed men walked around, constantly screaming at them

"Stay quiet!" The leader of the operation screamed at a crying woman. The man grabbed his communicator "Is load in the van yet?"

"..."

"Goddammit. Carter! Do you copy?"

At that moment, one the windows was destroyed by the entrance of a flying girl with a masked boy in her arms. Starfire let go of Robin and he fell on top of one of the robbers, dropping the man to the floor. Starfire started firing starbolts at the men as Robin used his karate moves to quickly bring them down.

"Sorry! Excuse me!" Starfire apologized as she carefully shot the bad guys until only their leader was left standing. The man started to desperately shoot Starfire to try and take her down. A disk suddenly hit his hand, making him drop the gun in pain. Robin walked slowly toward the man and picked up his disk on the way.

"Shit" Said the man as he looked around the room "He is not gonna be happy" The robber whispers to himself as he starts bolting toward the front entrance of the Bank.

"It's really fun watching you guys try" Robin runs and performs a roundhouse kick on the escaping robber, his body breaking the glass doors of the Bank. The crowd gathered in front of the bank watches Robin walk up to the fallen man.

"Hi" Robin says as he awkwardly waves his hand at the public. Cyborg appears from the side corridor of the bank and sees Robin.

"EY YO ROBIN, WE GOOD" He yells. Robin turns his head towards the metal man, then towards the police

"All yours officers" The masked teen says before running towards Cyborg as two flying females fly above them and pick them up. In front of the crowd, a green boy is seen running towards them with a pair of overly-sized pants

"WAIT, PICK ME UP TOO, I JUST PUT PANTS ON" He yells desperately. After seeing them leave, Beast Boy sighs and rips his pants off when turning into a pterodactyl and following his teammates back home.


	2. CHAPTER 2 - HIRED

CHAPTER 2 - HIRED

"He is a very stressed man" The woman explained as she walked. She wore a tailored suit and secretary glasses. Her high heels made a loud echo against the walls of the hallway "Please excuse his tempered behavior". The man next to her remained silent, both of them staring at the doors they were approaching. "I didn't inform him that I hired you, I was hoping it would appear as a pleasant surprise" She said trying to keep a conversation going.

"Is that really a good thing?" The man finally spoke. His voice was raspy and it was distorted by the mask he was wearing. The weapons he was sporting made a small, but frequent clacking sound against each other. He wore so much armor and clothing, not a single bit of skin showed.

"Guess we'll find out". Once they reached the doors, a loud pounding noise resonated through the walls. The woman looked at Deathstroke with concern before opening the doors.

The room, fancy as it was, had a bunch of broken glasses and other artifacts smeared across the floor. Bodyguards were spread across the room, all staring at the man in the black mask smashing a TV with his baseball bat. A series of grunting noises came out of the man as he destroyed it, clearly angry.

"Black Mask sir" the woman exclaimed, trying to catch the attention of the man "You have a visitor". This last comment made Black Mask drop his bat and start cleaning his blazer with his hands.

"Get him out" he said without even glancing at the two of them.

"Sir, this man is here to-"

"Veronica" Black Mask interrupted "Can't you tell that I am just a bit discontent at the moment?" He said in a sarcastic, but serious tone.

"Yes bu-"

"Then you should know better" He interrupted again "Than getting a clown to try and amuse me" He said while pointing a finger at the armored man standing with a menacing posture.

"Do you want the Titans dead?" Deathstroke exclaimed, leaving the room silent for an awkward amount of time. Black Mask sat down on his messy desk.

"Why are you asking?"

"I can get rid of them"

The room fell silent again, and Black Mask slowly started laughing "YOU, HHA, think that" he chuckled "you can kill them?" He kept on laughing at the man's remark.

"I thought you were a man of business… guess I was wrong" Deathstroke started walking back to the doors, as soon as he grasped the handle, Black Mask spoke again.

"How much?" The comment stayed in the air for a couple of seconds. Deathstroke let go of the door handle and turned around.

"Five mil" He said with a firm tone of voice.

"Are you really a fucking clown?" Black Mask responded

"Even though your little 'bank robbery' failed you still are the head of all the drug trafficking on the city" Deathstroke mentioned as he slowly walked toward the desk. In response, the guards walked closer to their boss. Deathstroke and Black Mask not breaking eye contact "So there's the deal. I kill the Titans you hate so much, and in return, I get the five million dollars I so much desire"

"You think that coming to my office, dressed like a fucking lunatic is going to intimidate me enough for me to think that you can fight those prepubescent shitheads?" The suited man asked as he began playing around with a gun on his hands.

Deathstroke kept walking toward the desk, one of the guards put a hand on his chest, signaling to stop walking. Deathstroke looked at the bodyguard, immediately getting his sword and chopping the guard's hand off. With quick action, he got a hold of his handgun and shot the two other guards, right before tackling a fourth one and stabbing him in the chest. Dodging persistent bullets that were thrown at him, he fought off the remaining guards with impressive skill, knocking one of them out while crippling another, until every guard in the room was lying on the floor.

Deathstroke stood up straight, put his weapons back on their holsters, and walked back to the desk, where Black Mask remained seated as if nothing happened. They both stared at each other, Deathstroke waiting for a comment by the suited man in front of him.

"You get half now, and the rest after you bring me the Titans" He finally said

"You want them alive?"

"Personally placing a hole through their skulls would be much amusing" Deathstroke nodded his head in agreement. "Get the man his money" Black Mask directed his voice toward Veronica, who remained calm after what had just occurred in front of her. She directed herself toward a safe on the side of the room. Deathstroke followed her.

"When can I expect the Titans in my office?" The man on the chair questioned

"First….I want to learn what I'm up against" Deathstroke responded as he received a bag of money and marched out of the room.


	3. CHAPTER 3 - HOME

CHAPTER 3 - HOME

Beast boy charged into the living room, now wearing a purple T-shirt and a clean pair of jeans. Cyborg, expecting his dramatic entrance, throws the second controller in the air, knowing that his green buddy will catch it. Beast boy jumps towards the couch, and grasps the controller in his hands before landing. Without a single word being exchanged, the two teens stare at the TV screen as they fistbump each other and start playing their new Halo game.

"What do I get after I win?" Cyborg asked as he threw a plasma grenade, killing Beast boy.

"A nice, warm bear hug" Beast boy responded to his friend's cocky attitude.

On the very end of the couch, Raven was reading her book, completely blocking out the consistent sounds that emanated from the television. She had changed back from her cloak, but still retained her look by wearing a black hoodie and blue shorts.

"Friends!" Starfire flew into the room. She also changed away from her uniform, and now wore leggings and a tank top "Robin is again stuck in his room doing the research!" She said with concern in her voice.

"What a terrible human being" Beast boy joked sarcastically without moving his eyes away from the screen. Starfire flew right in front of him and the tin man, trying to get their attention.

"We should be celebrating! Is stopping the robbery of bank not good enough?" She proclaimed. Starfire always wanted to celebrate victorious missions, mostly because the police barely called the Titans for help. The only times when the police department actually called for help is when A: they were far away from the crime scene, or B: the crime was too dangerous to risk police lives. But whenever they are needed for a mission, their accomplishments are rewarded with a monthly check from the mayor.

Beastboy paused the game and stood up on the couch "Star's right!" The green teen made a leap across the couch and rushed to the kitchen located right in front of the living room.

Raven glared at Beast boy as he collected shot glasses and some vodka, then directed a glare toward the alien girl "Star, Why can't we just celebrate with peace and quiet?" Star looked at the hooded girl with a confused look.

"Is that another party method I am not aware of?" she questioned with sincere perplexity.

"B! GET ME THE LEMONADE ONE!" Cyborg screamed from the couch.

"DO YOU WANT YOUR PURSE TOO?" Beast boy responded loudly.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" Robin walked in the room with his uniform still on (except for his mask, which he left on his desk). Starfire flew in circles around the leader of the team

"Beast boy is gathering beverages for the celebration!" Star exclaimed, cheerful as always.

"Really think that drinking at 6 in the afternoon is a good idea?" Robin asked as Beast boy returned in the shape of a jungle monkey, holding two bottles of alcohol with his tail, five glasses on his hands and a purse hanging off his neck. His clothes were extremely baggy as the monkey was a third of the size of human Beast boy. The green primate threw a shot glass to all the members of the team and handed the lemonade drink and purse to Cyborg.

"Really?" Cyborg sighed, as the Beast boy giggled, pleased with his commitment to the joke. Raven disregarded the glass, and with her powers, lunged it back to Beast boy, now in human form.

"Nice try" She glanced at Beast boy with a small smirk on her face.

"Worth the shot… HA...get it?" The changeling asked as the room fell silent thanks to his pun.

Robin rubbed his eyes in annoyance. Beast boy loved being the jokester, and he knew that, but he never took anything seriously, not even while on missions. Robin resented his attitude since the beginning of the team, and if it weren't for Beast boy's utility in battle, Robin would have thrown him off the team a long time ago.

"I'll get the tunes!" Cyborg decided to stand up from the couch and ran to his room in the basement. He came back half a minute later with his boom box already pumping music, making Starfire even more hyped.

"Guys please" Robin pressed the stop button on the device, pausing the music "Don't you guys want to figure out who organized that robbery? That was a pretty huge heist".

"Bruh let the police handle that, it's their job" Beast boy responded before taking a shot and cringing right after.

"Ya man, the cops don't even like us messin' around their business anyways" Cyborg commented as he unpaused the music "Have some fun today, we wrecked those guys!". He raised his glass and took a shot as well.

Robin sighed "You guys are just lazy". He poured himself a drink and dumped in his throat.

Beast boy raised his glass "I can speak from experience that laziness brings wonders to the heart".

"The rewards of working hard can be pretty satisfying, Beast boy" Robin said as he got another drink.

"Oh yeaa! Cuz fighting crime sure brings us a lot of rewards" Cyborg said sarcastically as he pointed at their home. The Titans lived on the edge of Jump City, on an isolated two story house.

The structure itself was pretty old and was decently damaged. With their savings, they managed to restore it so that it looked good enough to live in.

"I'm telling you Cy, one day we are gonna be living on our own tower where we can look out at the city all day" Said the changeling.

Raven barely paid attention to the conversation, she hadn't stopped looking at Beast boy since he got the glasses, and only listened to what came out of the green boy's mouth "You can't possibly be drunk already" She responded to his recent comment.

"Friends! Shall we watch a movie?" Starfire asked after almost finishing the bottle of vodka. Apparently Tamaranians do not succumb easily to the effects of alcohol.

"Donnie Darko!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"The lion king dude" Said Beast boy.

"Let's finish our Halo match. Winner decides"

"What the fuck, you know you're gonna win!"

"Well then start getting Donnie Dar-" Cyborg's comment was suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. This was followed by complete silence, and even Starfire grew a concerned look on her face. The Titans looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Ever since they got to Jump they have been isolated from the rest of the city and kept their personal lives separated from the rest of the citizens, therefore they have never heard the sound of their house's doorbell. A second 'DING' completely paralysed the teens. After an awkward amount of seconds Raven slowly walked toward the door and signaled the other members of her team to hide behind the couch, knowing well that Beast boy's and Starfire's skin color, Cyborg's robotic body, and Robin's uniform would all reveal who the residents of the house were. Once Raven placed herself in front of the door she spoke.

"What do you want?" You could hear some anxiety in her voice.

"Hi, um..." A soft female voice emerged from outside "I wanted to umm...talk to you guys?"

Raven opened the door, revealing a skinny, blond haired girl with torn, dirty clothes.

"Who are you?"

"ohmygod HI" The girl got excited at the sight of Raven "My name is Terra"


	4. CHAPTER 4 - TERRA

CHAPTER 4 - TERRA

Raven stared at the blue eyed girl, wondering if she was supposed to know her.

"I'm here to.. ugh... audition?" Terra exclaimed with an eager smirk on her face. Raven couldn't help to look at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, audition for what exactly?"

"The Titans!"

Raven's eyes shot wide open. Did she know where they lived? How? The empath sensed nothing emanating from the girl, which is the thing that bothered her the most about her. Maybe her powers were being blocked by her own bewilderment. Raven realized she hadn't spoke for a while "Uhmm… what Tita-"

"It's alright I know" Terra cut her off "I followed you guys from the bank" Terra noticed her awkward comment and looked at the ground "sorry that sounded really creepy" she said while trying to pull off a smile "I'm just such a BIG fan!".

Robin stood up from behind the couch and walked to the door with a serious face. He directed his hand toward Terra's arm and pulled her inside the house "What do you mean you are here to audition?" He stared directly at the strange girl.

"Oh yea, I was wondering if... well " Terra kept looking at her feet, obviously nervous "If I could join the team maybe?"

This made Beast boy, Cyborg and Starfire jump up, revealing themselves to the stranger. Robin looked at them with his rare baffled look, not knowing how to respond to the girl's inquiry.

Beast boy on the other hand couldn't stop looking at Terra. His mouth opened in admiration as he scanned the girl's beautiful face. Terra noticed this and blushed a bit. Beast boy completely forgot what she had just said, and finally snapped out of it when Robin spoke again.

"uhm..sorry… what?"

"I know it sounds like, SUPER weird...but I can do stuff, look!" Terra sprinted back outside. The Titans followed her, completely dumbfounded about this girl. Terra stood about seven feet away from the Titans, and got in position. Her eyes started glowing yellow and she slowly lifted her hands, as if lifting two heavy invisible plates. Suddenly, the ground shook and a massive bowlder erupted from underneath Terra, lifting her into the air. She quickly began moving her arms around her and a bunch of small pebbles began floating around her. The Titans were perplexed at the girl's abilities and admired the spectacle, all except for Raven. 'I can do that' she though. She glanced over at Beast boy, who had the most amazed look on his face.

Terra lowered her arms, and the bowlder lowered to the ground. She walked back up to the Titans and placed her hands on her hips.

"So? You guys like it?" She asked at the group.

"Holly shit that's GREAT" Cyborg exclaimed, raising his hand up, hoping Terra would high five him.

"Haha thanks!" Terra slapped the metal man's palm.

"Your abilities are truly wondrous!" Starfire flew in circles around Terra with the biggest smile.

"Wow" Beast boy said, retaining his dumbfounded face. Raven questioned if the alcohol started hitting him.

Robin decided to break the commotion "You are indeed powerful, but I can't just let you in the team like that. If that's what you really want you have to prove you can fight as a part of the team"

"Great! When's practice?"

Robin looked at the rest of his team, hoping they'll help him. After Cyborg gave him the 'Don't look at me' look, Robin turned back at Terra "Well, I guess ...you can start tomorrow" He said, not sure about his answer.

Terra wouldn't stop jumping in excitement "OH MY GOD YES! I can't wait to meet you guys!"

Robin tried to get a smile on his face, still very curious about this girl "If you don't mind me asking, why are your clothes so … um...messy?"

"Oh right" Terra looked down at her shirt "I'm kind of homeless at the moment" Her smile slowly dipped at the comment.

"No problem!" Beast boy exclaimed with a big smirk "You can stay with us! Our couch is really comfy ya know" Raven and Robin glared at Beast boy, completely certain he was drunk by now.

"No way, really?"

"Joy!" Starfire exclaimed "New friends to do the hanging out!"

Robin sighed, pretty frustrated at his two overly optimistic team members "I guess ...you can stay Terra" He leaned in to give her a handshake, but was pushed away by Starfire, who launched herself to Terra and gave her a tight hug, while Cyborg and Beast boy walked over for a high five. Raven walked back inside as she heard the cheer and laughter outside. Something wasn't right. Terra's aura was unreadable, and Raven couldn't sense any of her emotions. As she entered her room on the second floor of the house she began looking around at her collection of books, searching for something that could explain what was going on.

She heard the emphatic sounds of the people downstairs. From what she heard, trying to accommodate Terra in the living room. Raven decided not to worry about it too much, and so with that she tried to go to sleep and waited to interrogate Terra in the morning.

 **Kinda boring chapter today, sorry :/. I'm really new at writing, so I'm sorry for my crappy style. If you have any comments or anything that can help me out I would appreciate it!**


End file.
